Blaziken
Blaziken es un Pokémon de tipo fuego/lucha introducido en la tercera generación. Es la evolución de Combusken. Se trata de un Pokémon adelantado. Etimología Su nombre está formado por las combinaciones de palabras en inglés blaze (fuego, llameante, arder o incendio), kick (patada) y hen (gallina) o chicken (pollo). Su nombre francés, Brasegali, viene de las palabras brazier (fuego) y gallus (el género al que pertenecen los gallos). Biología En un combate, Blaziken expulsa vivas llamaradas por las muñecas y ataca con agilidad y fuerza. Cuanto más fuerte sea el enemigo, más poderosas serán las llamaradas. Sus ataques de fuego son abrasadores y sus combinaciones de lucha aplastantes. Además da unos puñetazos que dejan al enemigo chamuscado y lleno de tizne. Posee una gran fuerza en las piernas y es capaz de derribar un rascacielos de una patada. Posiblemente esté basado en un gallo de pelea debido a que es tipo lucha, es un gallo y que dentro de las razas de gallos tiene el aspecto de las "Aves Finas de Combates" utilizadas para las peleas. Como se ve, los Blaziken tienen una evidente conexión con los Pokémon pájaro, aunque no se les suele incluir en él. Al cabo de varios años se le caen las plumas y le crecen otras más flexibles. Puede saltar edificios de 30 (o más) pisos con sus poderosas patas. Aprende artes marciales en las que da puñetazos y patadas. Posee un poderoso arsenal de movimientos de ataques físicos, cosa extraña puesto que la mayoría de los Pokémon del tipo fuego suelen ostentar de un mayor poder de ataque especial, mientras que las estadísticas de Blaziken demuestran que tiene un mayor poder de ataque físico. Esto resulta muy útil si se le enseña movimientos como terremoto o avalancha entre otros. Es el más liviano de todos los Pokémon iniciales, pesando tan solo 52 kilos. Esto puede guardar relación con una categoría competitiva del boxeo llamado "peso gallo" en el que los boxeadores que participan pesan poco (es de las categorías de peso más ligero). Además, un boxeador con el peso de Blaziken le permitiría entrar en esta categoría. Blaziken sufrió varios cambios al evolucionar. Las plumas en la cabeza de Combusken se transformaron en algo similar a una cabellera color piel, le sale una especie de máscara muy solida de color rojo con unos picos (esta máscara y su pico son uno solo), sus patas crecen y unas plumas con forma de pantalón esconden las mismas dejando ver solo una parte pequeña de sus garras, estas plumas protegen sus patas cuando usa patada ígnea, las grandes garras que tenía como manos se han transformado en unas con forma parecida a unas patas de gallo, además de que le salió una pequeña cola que le ayuda a mantener el control al usar el movimiento pájaro osado. Diferencia de género Evolución Torchic evoluciona a Combusken en el nivel 16. Combusken evoluciona a Blaziken en el nivel 36. Blaziken no evoluciona Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Blaziken puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Blaziken puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Blaziken es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Blaziken es la forma evolucionada de Torchic. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Torchic para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Blaziken son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Blaziken: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Blaze Pokemon. When up against a tough opponent, it fights a spirited battle and shoots white- hot flames from its wrists. The stronger the foe, the more intense the flames from its wrists. Blaziken also uses a combination of punches and kicks to leave targets in scorched ruin, and its strong legs allow it to easily leap over 30-story buildings. '' *Información del trofeo (Español): ''Un Pokémon llameante. Cuuando se enfrenta a un duro rival, mantiene una batalla encarnizada en la que sus puños liberan llamas al rojo blanco. La intensidad de las mismas aumenta en función de la fuerza del rival. BLAZIKEN deja a sus rivales hechos una piltrafa con sus patadas y puñetazos. Gracias a sus robustas patas, le resultaría pan comido saltar un edificio de 30 pisos. Trofeo Blaziken SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Blaziken en Brawl En el TCG Archivo:Blaziken TCG Holo (Ruby Sapphire).jpg Archivo:JC_TCG_Blaziken.jpg Blaziken Platinum.jpg Curiosidades * A lo largo de su cadena evolutiva, su estadística ofensiva más fuerte cambia: Torchic tiene el Ataque especial mayor al ataque físico, Combusken tiene en equilibrio ambos y Blaziken tiene un mayor ataque que ataque especial. * Es el único Pokémon no Volador que puede aprender el Pájaro Osado. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Lohgock * Francés: Brasegali